This invention relates generally to sporting goods simulators and, more particularly, to a golf club simulation apparatus that provides a realistic golfing experience using a single miniaturized length golf club. More particularly, the single golf club includes electromechanical assemblies that simulate an entire set of golf clubs.
Although golf is a popular game, the number of people actually playing real golf on a golf course has stagnated in recent years for a number of reasons, including (1) the difficulty of the game without significant practice or game play, and (2) the significant amount of time required for learning proper swing techniques. Simply playing casual video games with traditional interfaces (such as with mouse clicks and joysticks) does not teach realistic swing technique that will encourage gamers to develop actual game skills and then to go out and play the game.
It is well known that a standard set of golf clubs includes clubs having different lengths, weights, grip size, bend characteristics, drag resistance, swing speed, and other parameters. It is very difficult to practice swinging a full set of golf clubs without owning and using a literal full set of clubs in an outdoor environment. It is not feasible to practice with real clubs in an interior environment.
Various golf simulators have attempted to simulate a golf game through computer software and even using a hand-held device in the nature of a wand. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices focus on the visual representations of respective golf courses, hypothetical wind and geographic conditions, and timing of swinging a simulated golf club. The existing golf simulation products do not enable a user to feel and experience the actual length, weight, swing speed/resistance, and impact of actually striking a golf ball. For instance, casual video games, such as on smart phones, online games, and console games, are not effective to teach real golf game skills or to encourage gamers to actually play the game with real golf clubs. Conversely, golf swing training devices require the use of real clubs along with optic technologies including cameras.
The market for sports related video gaming systems is enormous—including an estimated 100 million gamers. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a simulation apparatus and system that actually influences gamers to actually try a sport and train the user regarding the skills and techniques of the sport. Specifically, it would be desirable to have a golf club simulation apparatus that combines the thrill of sports simulation with the physical experience of actually swinging a real golf club. Further, it would be desirable to have a golf club simulation apparatus that is able to change its weight distribution and shaft flexibility/bend so as to simulate the actual feel of selected clubs. In addition, it would be desirable to have a golf club simulation apparatus that trains a user the proper angle of shaft orientation for each of a selectable number of clubs while using only a fixed length club (or a limited variable length club) which allows for swinging indoors without ceiling height restrictions.